


EOU Oneshots

by GrayToneSkies



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮 ミレニアムの少女 | Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayToneSkies/pseuds/GrayToneSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From EOU to EO2U and any other Untold games made in the future, this is a hotspot for oneshots. Many of these will be angst, but some will be fun. Just somewhere to put all these oneshots so I don't forget about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Taste Of Love (Waifujuju)

A Taste Of Love

“I’m telling you to drink it, Flavio.”

Flavio raised his eyebrows and shifted his weight a bit. Why was Chloe offering him this drink? He sighed, noticing Arianna waving her hands to coax him into taking it. The survivalist frowned a bit, taking the glass in hand.

“And… what is this supposed to be?” Flavio asked.

Chloe pushed up her glasses, pausing to hold them in place before letting them go. “Nothing.”

“Wait,” Flavio stared at the concoction suspiciously, then gave her a small frown, “You want me to believe this is a perfectly normal drink? From you?”

Bertrand laughed and called over his shoulder from his seat by the window, “It’s best to just take it now. She’ll put it into something else if you don’t, kid!”

Flavio blanched at the thought of her putting it into something else so he had to drink it, “Okay… Maybe it’s better if I just drink it now…”

He gave a small, nervous whine while looking at the drink. Bubbling with fizz, the potion was a bright scarlet. He gave a small sniff. His nose tingled at the spicy scent, though it reminded him of passionfruit. He shrugged, then sipped the contents. It tasted okay… Actually, not half bad. It was warm, going down smoothly and it was rather creamy in texture. The cherry flavor was a bit stronger than he expected, but nothing was bad about it.

“… So should I be scared now?” He asked.

Chloe gave a small smile, rocking on her heels before wandering off to sit with Bertrand. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Yes,” Arianna gave a coy smile, “Sir Flavio, I forgot to give something to Sir Fafnir on the way out Sitoth Trading. Can you please deliver it to him?”

He quirked his brow for a moment, then decided it wasn’t worth asking about. “Sure, I’ll catch up to him easy. What’s the item?”

“Just make sure he gets this, and don’t open it, please!” She smiled brightly as she gave him a small box with curly ribbons.

Flavio nodded a bit, smiling back at her before he walked out the door. His skin was starting to tingle a bit now, and a small wave of concern hit him. It wasn’t an unpleasant tingle, quite the contrary, but still enough to get him worried. He curled his fingers for a moment, then put the box in his jacket and began jogging.

As soon as he reached Sitoth Trading, Fafnir walked out to head back. Flavio gave a small frown, and almost called out when it hit him. Fafnir looked at him, and Flavio froze in place. When had his friend gotten to be so handsome…? Of course he had noticed how good Fafnir looked all the time, his crush was undeniably attractive, but today he felt different. What had changed?

Flavio smiled, intense heat spreading across his entire form, “Fafnir!”

“Hm?” For a moment, Fafnir seemed confused, but then he gave a minute smile, “Flavio.”

He came to a halt again just in front of Fafnir, holding out the box. “This box is from Arianna. She said she forgot to give it to you.”

“Thank you.” Fafnir gave a frown, “Flavio, do you feel alright?”

Flavio couldn’t stop the grin playing on his reddening cheeks, “Faf, I need to tell you something.”

“…” Fafnir waited patiently for the answer, but his brow knit in concern.  
Flavio leaned in close to Fafnir’s ear, as if to share a secret, and breathed, “I like you.”

Flavio normally would have screamed at himself for such words, given himself a thorough chewing out, or told his friend it was a joke. This time, however, Flavio leaned in and pressed his feverishly hot lips to Fafnir’s. Fafnir remained statuesque until Flavio went to pull away, wrapping his arms around the dark haired man’s shoulders and pulling him fiercely close.

The bliss set in too slowly, Flavio’s ability to control himself coming back. He jerked out of the kiss, eyed wide and gasping. Several emotions rushed through him as he stumbled back into a wall. Guilt clawed at his throat as shame burned behind his eyes. When Fafnir’s forearm rested an inch above his head, he nearly burst into uncontrollable tears.

“Flavio.” He mumbled, “Look up.”

Flavio hesitated, then met his friend’s gaze. “I’m sorry, Faf… Whatever I had to drink made me…”

“I told her to make the potion.” He explained.

Flavio flooded with confusion, hands coming to rest on Fafnir’s chest. Then it hit him- that drink was a potion! What was it meant to do?!

“It causes you to show who you truly love.” Fafnir leaned in close with a small smile.

Flavio wrapped his arms around Fafnir’s neck, giving a chaste peck on the lips with a blush. Fafnir laughed despite his typical stoicism, and Flavio couldn’t help but smile. Oh, he would get Arianna and Chloe back for this, but for now he could settle for Fafnir’s company, and the sweet taste of his lips.


	2. Cakes, Parents, and Simon (AngelPrincess2431)

Cakes, Parents, and Simon

Arthur winced as he waved Simon off yet again, the third time in a day. He was not going to be happy. The young alchemist had kicked him out, claiming it to be vital that Simon was not there. The blond haired boy considered letting him back in to apologize, but that would ruin the entire surprise.

“So… Let’s see…” Arthur mumbled to himself, “two cups of cake flour… We have that, right?”

He rummaged through the cupboard for a moment before finding it. Arthur cringed for a moment as he tugged it off the top shelf at full force on top of a stool. He stumbled backwards, smacking his head on the counter, though he didn’t spill the flour. He had that going for him, at the least…

Two cups of flour, sugar, two eggs, a cup of buttermilk, and other ingredients. Devil’s food cake was turning out to be quite a mess. He would end up scrubbing the floors free of sugar for hours after that, but he didn’t expect Simon to do it. Not today of all days, though he probably wouldn’t be able to have a clear conscience if he did at any time. Pushing the cake into the oven to cook, Arthur set about making the other half of the recipe.

“So what goes in frosting again?” He asked himself, checking the page.

Simon’s voice sounded rather irritable, “Arthur, you’ve been in there a while now.”

“Stay out, okay?” Arthur called back, “Yeesh, I know what I’m doing!”

Arthur heard Simon sigh and walk off yet again, and he pursed his lips. All he wanted was to do this for Simon in order to get a certain message across, but… he was having second thoughts. It started out as a great idea in his head, but would Simon even feel the same? A bubble of doubt settled into him as he got the confectioner’s sugar.

Arthur’s mouth suddenly felt dry as he added in the whipping cream and the vanilla, and his hands grew shaky. He took a deep breath. Of course Simon would accept it. Even if he didn’t feel the same way Arthur did, he would be understanding. It was Simon, after all. He put on his best grin, then checked the cake. Fully cooked, but Arthur wouldn’t risk it. He pushed in a skewer where the frosting would cover it. It cooked all the way through, but it looked soft and it was nice.

Just as he finished applying the frosting, Arthur heard Simon again. “Alright, Arthur, that’s enough time in there!”

The youth took a deep breath, grabbing the tray the cake rested on. “Okay, Simon. I want you to have this.”

Arthur turned around, gently strolling into the room with the cake. It was Simon’s favorite cake, it couldn’t go wrong in any way possible, could it? He showed Simon the cake without so much as a word.  
Simon blinked slowly, then adjusted his glasses. “Why did you make a cake?”

“It’s for you.” Arthur insisted.

The medic frowned, then said, “I don’t understand why.”

“… Simon, it’s Serpent second.” He muttered.

Simon raise his brow a bit, “Yes, and? I don’t see how the date pertains to anything.”

After a moment, Arthur nearly slammed the cake on the table, mind blown as to how blunt he had been and yet Simon hadn’t understood. His voice cracked as he spoke. “Then check the holidays for today!”

Arthur pushed past him to go grab supplies to clean up the sugar spill. Simon furrowed his brow, concerned about his charge’s well being. He looked at the cake for a moment, then opened a book from his bag. A small calendar book. Simon took a long moment to read through the main entry for the first week of Serpent. Particularly, Serpent second.

“Father’s Day.” He said out loud.

At first, it confused him. When Arthur began a major clean up on the spilled sugar, he noticed something. Arthur seemed… hurt. Piece by piece began clicking into place. Arthur refused help in making the cake. It was Simon’s favorite kind, devil’s food cake. Arthur insisted on cleaning up by himself. The hurt expression only made the painfully obvious reason slap Simon across the face.

Oh.

_Oh._

“… Arthur?” Simon asked, voice quiet.  
It felt like he had just spoken with a wall rather than a person. Of course Arthur was mad at Simon, he would like to slap himself for not paying attention to such a holiday. Still, it made certain emotions between them easier.  
Simon murmured, “I’m sorry. Is this cake supposed to mean…?”

“Yeah,” Arthur looked away, “I mean, if you want it. I could just hand it off to someone else if you don’t…”

“… You say it doesn’t bother you, but it does.”

Arthur glanced at him, bright blue eyes confused. “What?”

“Your memories,” Simon explained, “Arthur… I can’t be a father to you.”

The blond frowned a bit, dumping dirtied sugar in the trashcan. “You already are. I just… I don’t know. Forget it.”

“I can’t. This is important to me now.” The medic murmured.

Arthur gave a sigh, crouching and using the broom to keep steady. “You already act like a dad to me. I just wanted to… pretend, I guess. That you and I can be family. I get this weird feeling I’m better off without my old one, like they might have… hurt me.”

“… Then…” Simon couldn’t find it in him to use words, so he did what he could.

Simon crouched down, allowing his coat to fall into the sugar as he pulled Arthur to his chest. The alchemist didn’t resist in the slightest. It was strange, to know Arthur thought of him that way, but also comforting. He felt Arthur shudder softly in his arms. A soft whine left Arthur, one he recognized as pain.

“You don’t need to remember anything if it hurts, Arthur,” He whispered, “You can just stay the same.

"I’ll always protect you, as a friend or a father.”


	3. With Friends

With Friends

Her hands shook as she grasped at the scepter in her hands, bringing it down atop the monster’s head. As soon as the blow was struck, she fell to her knees. Arianna de Caledonia had no strength left to offer… The scepter slipped from her hand, and she looked over to her fallen companions.

“I’m… sorry…” She heaved out the words, then began hacking.

Fafnir had fought tooth and nail, but it only meant he was the first to fall. The way the creatures had attacked them, it was no wonder. They had been ambushed, and all the focus had been on the powerful Fafnir Knight. Bertrand had fallen not long after, desperate to protect his companions. When one struck at Chloe, he had thrown himself into the line of fire immediately. The shield’s straps broke, and they had clawed into his armor until they found a chink. Flavio had grabbed Chloe and pulled her away from the monster’s attention.

She could still remember what he said. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Chloe- I can’t! We’ll win this, and… and the medics will help Bertrand and Fafnir.”

He had purposely drawn the fire away from the girls. She remembered how he looked. He was afraid. Not for himself, but for them. Flavio had been afraid of what would happen if he slipped up and didn’t make it. Arianna recalled screaming for him when another monster had decided to join the fight. Her mind had blotted out what happened, but the next thing she remembered was his head lolling on the floor. She remembered the way Chloe’s voice choked back a cry of horror.

She looked over at Chloe. … She had been brave to the end, trying to use her magic despite not having the energy. It had fizzled out on her as she tried to revive Bertrand, her guardian having been the only one still in one piece. Nothing stopped the monster from tearing through her soft stomach, her organs spilling out. Arianna began crawling over to the assortment of bodies. She felt her nail snap back past the quick, but ignored it as she crawled. It didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry…” She breathed out, “I’m so sorry…”

Her hands trembled. She collapsed against the ground, spreading to touch a part of each of her friends. Her face turned to Fafnir’s still form, his face rather peaceful despite the violent way his spine had snapped under the monster’s foot. She smiled, her vision beginning to dim. She looked back. There was blood smeared a full three meters away from her. Funny… She didn’t think it had been that far.

“Sir Fafnir… Sir Bertrand… Sir Flavio… Dame Chloe…!” She whimpered.

After a moment, she squeezed Fafnir’s hand. It was still warm…

“At least… I was among friends…”


	4. Bertrand The Scapegoat (AngelPrincess2431)

Bertrand The Scapegoat

To protect someone is second nature for him. To relax is also second nature. This, however, was exactly what Bertrand did not know how to do.

“And… How do I act like a ‘Bertrand’?!” He demanded.

Flavio said, “I don’t know, just do your thing! Being Bertrand means you’re a Protector.”

“Flavio, kid, that makes no sense!” He growled.

The Survivalist gave a short deadpan look, then shook his head, “Just… Defend yourself. I’m about to make this hell for you.”

“What-”

Flavio pulled out a small whistle, one that Bertrand had seen on many other Survivalists. He pressed himself to Bertrand’s back, effectively hiding himself, then blew the whistle. Bertrand couldn’t hear a thing from it, but the monsters reacted nearly instantly. The entire group of enemies- Sleipnir, to be exact- turned their sights on Bertrand with such fervor that he shuddered.

“Kid, is this really a-” Bertrand started, but when he turned around, Flavio was up a tree and firing arrows.

Flavio called out, “Watch yourself!”

“Kid-” He tried, but when one attack narrowly missed him, Bertrand whirled around, “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Flavio, what did you do?!”

He called back, “I warned you- I used Scapegoat, the whistle aggravates them, and I made it seem like the whistling came from you!”

“You what?!”

Bertrand barely managed to block the next one, and he got in a single counter strike, but the next attack disarmed his shield. The old man couldn’t be more angry. Dancing around and dodging attacks, barely evading the blows while the others picked off the monsters was not okay!

“Flavio, if I survive this, I’m going to kill you!” Bertrand swore.

Flavio raised his eyebrows. “I thought you’d be better at this, old man- since you’re so good at running away and all. Just be you.”

“What did I ever do to make you hate me?!” Bertrand snarled out, ducking just enough to avoid a body slam from a horse with too many legs.

Flavio said, “I don’t. I’m just focused on killing these things before they kill you.”

The second the last Sleipnir came down, Bertrand’s hands came to his knees, and he hunched over, breathing deeply. Chloe quickly checked him over for injuries, while Arianna retrieved his shield and Fafnir did a once over of the monsters to ensure how dead they were.

“… Remind me: How do I 'Bertrand’?”


	5. A Year Older

A Year Older

Fafnir almost grinned at the wrinkles he noticed in the mirror. Even a Fafnir Knight got older sometime… He shook his head, wandering out the door with a picnic basket. He’d made his promise, and that was all that mattered. He wasn’t going to leave Flavio waiting! Once he arrived, he smiled at Flavio.

“Flavio. I told you I’d be here on time.” He said, a small smile on his face.

Flavio sat down on the ground with Fafnir, “You did say that, didn’t you?”

“I noticed something today. I’m starting to get wrinkles… I’m actually aging.” Fafnir explained.

Flavio chuckled for a moment, “I noticed. Good for you, old buddy!”

“Someday I’ll be as old as Bertrand was when we met him.” He joked.

Flavio rolled his eyes, then said, “I’d hope not. You look handsome young.”

Fafnir quietly pulled out a sealed thermos, pouring it evenly into two bowls. Flavio grinned widely as he caught a whiff of the still hot spicy scent. The red color was bright, and it looked delicious! It was a real shame he couldn’t eat any…

“… I brought you some soup. I know you’d like it.” Fafnir smiled, placing a spoon in the bowl.

Flavio frowned at the gesture, glancing down, “I wish I could have some…”

“… It’s been lonely, Flavio.” He admitted.

Flavio paused, looking back to Fafnir. His eyes were starting to become red, just as he knew they would. He did this every time. Every day, he would come out here for lunch, and every day he would cry at some point.

“It’s been lonely… I miss you.” He explained, a small tear spilling out.

Flavio felt himself getting teary eyed as well. He reached out to grasp his shoulder like he normally would, but his hand passed right through him. What he would have loved to do in life couldn’t happen in death…

Fafnir sobbed softly into his arm, then whispered, “I’m trying to keep everything going, but it’s so hard. I’m losing everyone I love… Every time I meet someone, I know that one day they’ll disappear too…”

“Hey, come on, Faf…” He tried again. All he did was pass through him again.

Fafnir gritted his teeth, balled his fists, and cried out, “I need you, Flavio! Why can’t I see you again?! How long do I get to live like this? It’s been fifty years and I haven’t forgotten anything about you!”  
Flavio whispered, “I want to be with you too, Fafnir… I really do.”

“… I need you… You said you’d always be here when I needed you…

"Why can’t you be here?”


	6. Lost (AquaticFlames)

Lost

"Get your hands off of that! If you haven't paid, you can't have it!" 

Chloe folded her arms, glaring at the man. Going to the market, purchasing food, it was all going into her gullet anyways! She waited until the man turned his back, then reached up. The fully cooked meat was in her reach... If she just stretched a little further...!

"Come on, come on...!" She muttered.

A shadow fell over her. "Chloe. Don't even think about it." 

"But Trand, the meat is getting lonely! It needs me!" She pleaded.

Bertrand sighed, picking her up and frowning, flanked by the others. "The meat isn't lonely, Chloe! Kid, talk to her!"

"... The meat needs Chloe." Fafnir said.

Flavio gave a shout, then said, "The meat doesn't need her! It doesn't have feelings! Can you not back her up?"

"... But the meat-" Fafnir began again, only to get Flavio placing a hand over his mouth.

Arianna frowned heavily, staring at the meat, "But... if it has feelings, would it not be cruel to allow Dame Chloe to eat it?"

Chloe felt her heart break, Flavio and Bertrand sighing and deciding to go with that explanation. She just lost her meat to her own excuse...


	7. Thank You, Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes Katana!Arthur, AKA a speed based build relying on Arthur using a katana, the skills of Raquna and the Highlander, and his usual alchemy. 11/10, best build I ever did.

Thank You, Arthur

Simon walked at the back of the party, trying not to let himself fall behind. Perhaps he needed a few more hours of sleep and that he had been coughing lately, but he wouldn't want to be troublesome. His guild needed him- who else could heal their injuries? Medica wouldn't be enough. They need someone who can identify the injuries, and determine serious from minor.

"Simon?" 

He realized he had stopped walking when he heard Arthur's voice. He paused, noticing that Arthur had stopped while the others went a bit ahead. His katana was out, rummaging through the bushes to be certain they wouldn't get ambushed. He was rather lazy about it.

"Do you feel okay?" The alchemist asked, sheathing the blade and pushing past Ricky to check on him.

Simon nodded, "Yes, of course I do. Why are you asking?" 

"... Liar!" Arthur declared, poking him in the chest. "You can't fool me, I know you too well. You're not okay."

Simon scoffed a bit. "Arthur, you aren't trained to diagnose-"

"Shaking. Sweating. A mild flush on the face. Irritability. You're not well, Simon. I would know- I learned these signs from you." Arthur listed off the symptoms. 

Simon suddenly tuned in to his own body. His hands were shaking, and so were his legs, although barely noticeable. He was perspiring, just enough to given him a mildly unhealthier look. He did feel uncomfortably warm. Had he just snapped at Arthur for trying to take care of him...? 

"You can recognize those signs, Simon." The blond insisted. "I know you, if it were me you'd be all over it!"

Simon sighed, folding his arms, "Arthur, honestly... it's as if you don't trust me to look after myself." 

"I don't." Arthur said without hesitation. He continued, "I know you can take care of everyone, Simon, but you never look after yourself!" 

He furrowed his brow, "Arthur, I'm doing my job. Don't do it for me."

"You need to rest." Arthur said, then smiled, grabbing his hand, "Come on, Simon! I know you're not feeling good, but I can't just leave you to the monsters."

"Arthur, no-"

Simon stopped his words and silently followed along, Arthur's split second pained look silencing him. He needed to be healthy for Arthur. ... As long as he didn't do the airplane soup thing again, that would be fine.

\--------

Simon nearly regretted his choice, but that would suggest he didn't enjoy being fussed over. The others had gone off into town at Arthur's insistence, and he was completely charmed by the idea of caring for him. Even the parts of things he normally hated, he did without complaint. 

After a moment, he heard the door creak over, and Arthur had a bowl of soup in hand. Simon quietly suppressed a cough, knowing Arthur would fuss over it. Besides, he couldn't risk breaking the mercury filled thermometer. Even if Arthur was an alchemist, Simon, as a guardian, wanted him to stay as far away from something that poisonous as possible.

"Simon!" He set the bowl down on the nightstand, then took the thermometer, "Your temperature is really high... You really made yourself sick!" 

The medic raised his eyebrows, noting the way Arthur seemed focused on something. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Well, the night before the last-" 

"I meant, when was the last time you slept eight hours?"

Simon went to answer, but he couldn't. All he could do was look away and frown, wanting to keep working but knowing Arthur would be upset if he tried. He sighed, then took the bowl off the nightstand while Arthur checked on him in a million different ways. Maybe he had learned from Simon over the many times he'd helped examine patients at the library?

He took a sip of the soup, "... Did Ricky or Lindis cook this?"

"No," Arthur said, then started toward the door and grabbed a bucket of ice water and a towel he'd left in the room only minutes before, "I just decided that there's a formula for everything. Broth first, then chicken, then vegetables. Cook for a certain amount of time, and boom! Done!"

Simon nodded, then said, "Arthur, thank you..."

"Uh... For what?" Arthur furrowed his brow, placing the cold, damp rag onto Simon's forehead.

The medic took a deep breath, then explained, "Everything. You look after me when I don't remember to look after myself. You're always there. You kept me sane after... Gotham..."

"Simon, chill out," Arthur insisted, then folded his arms and said, "I just want you to get some rest, okay?"

"... Okay..."

Hours flew by quickly, and Simon had drifted in and out of sleep throughout the hours. Arthur was always there when he woke up. This time, though, he woke up alone- or at least he thought so, until he looked over and saw Arthur's form, slumped in the chair. He smiled a bit, feeling the cool, damp rag that had to be replaced many times. 

"... Thank you, Arthur."


End file.
